The Society of Magnetic Resonance in Medicine is an international, non-profit professional association devoted to the promotion of research and education in all applications of magnetic resonance in medicine and biology. Members include clinicians, physicists, engineers, biochemists, and technologists. The SMRM is, at present, the only medical society that combines these multiple disciplines in order to best serve medicine and science. The Society was founded in 1982 and has grown to a membership of more than 2,000. Scientific meetings are held annually, with every third year's meeting located outside the United States. The Eleventh Annual Meeting of the Society of Magnetic Resonance in Medicine will be held in Berlin, Germany, from August 8-14, 1992, jointly with the Ninth Annual Meeting of the European Society of Magnetic Resonance in Medicine and Biology (ESMRMB). An attendance of 3,500 scientists, students and physicians is anticipated. The Society will offer educational stipends for students and postdoctoral trainees for this meeting in the amount of $90,000 derived from corporate donors. Of this amount, $65,000 will be available for students from the U.S. (and Canada). Because of the high costs of accommodations and travel from this country, it is estimated that only 71 awards covering 50% of estimated costs can be made, compared to about 100 such awards to Young Investigators from the U.S. and Canada in 1990 and 1991 when the annual meeting was held in this country. The proposal requests supplemental funds in the amount of $26,500 from NIH to allow 29 additional awards. Magnetic resonance (MR) has emerged as a powerful technique with great clinical potential, and it is drawing researchers from many disciplines. Bringing together the finest researchers and the students of this rapidly evolving field will disseminate knowledge and enhance progress in important areas of medical research that bear on virtually every medical discipline.